Team Incredible
by familyguyfan
Summary: This is a parody of, The Incredibles. The Griffins have to keep their identity secret and must stop the magical wizard from taking over the world!
1. Introduction

The story began a long time ago in a valley far away. Or should I say, a mile away. There was a guy named Peter Griffin who was sitting behind the desk, getting ready for his interview. "Is this fine?" he asked the interviewer.

The interviewer nodded and Peter said, "I'm not the kind of guy who can't open up a huge bag of chips or brake into a bank. That's just wrong!'" he said.

The interviewer gave Peter a confused look and just nodded and pulled out a bag of chips and opened it up.

Peter gasped and asked amazed, "Do you have super powers?"

Some people in the background laughed and Peter sighed and put his head on the table in embarrassment. Once the laughing stopped, the interviewer asked, "Do you have any super powers?"

Peter looked up and yelled, "I used to! Until some guy sold it on e bay!"

The cameraman laughed and knocked the camera over.

"Of course I have powers." Lois said. "I mean, who'd want to go shopping with me?"

Then there was some whistling in the background and she yelled, "Shut up! All of you!"

Homer Simpson appeared and said, "Super ladies, they're always trying to tell you their secret identity. Think it'll straighten the relationship by saying, feed me something. I'm supposed to meet the guys in 2 minuets."

"Okay so then the monkey said, that's not my banana. That's my wife. Get it?" Peter asked drunk.

Peter stood up and then the interviewer said, "Sit down. We're not finished."

Peter then got mad and picked up the interviewer and threw her through the wall. Peter stared at his hands and said, "I do have powers."

"Settle down? I will not settle down! When I went to Starbucks yesterday, I got beat up from a old man!" Lois yelled loudly. "You know what? I'm going to have a family one-day. You'll see."

A little while later, Peter was on his job as a officer and the radio said, "We have a runner in sector 12. Runner in sector 12."

Peter nodded and grandma Foster asked, "Excuse me? Mr. Griffin? Can you get Bloo down from that tree?"

Peter looked over at grandma Foster and said, "Certainly, ma'am but I suggest you stand clear. There could be trouble. And if there's time, I'll go get a beer."

Grandma Foster warned that Bloo is hard to get down. The thief was running towards Peter's police car and Peter picked up the tree and threw Bloo onto the ground. The tree fell down on top of the thief and Joe came out of the car and said, "Thanks Peter. You've done it again."

Peter laughed and said, "It was no big deal. Just doing my job."

Suddenly, there was another emergency. "Attention all units. There's a beer robbery! Do not be alarmed!" the voice said on the radio.

"Beer robbery? Still have some time." Peter thought to himself.

"Attention all units. He's coming towards Peter.," the voice said.

Suddenly, Lazlo came out of nowhere and said, "Cool! Another robbery! Third time this week."

Peter turned around and asked, "And you are?"

Lazlo cleared his throat and said, "I'm the magical wizard!"

"What? Your that kid from the supermarket! Oh my freakin God!" Peter yelled mad. "Lazlo! What's up with that?" Peter asked Lazlo.

Lazlo got a little tense and yelled, "It's Magical Wizard!"

"Look, I've been nice, I've stood for photos, signed every

scrap of paper you pushed at me but this is..." Peter said.

"No, you don't have to worry about training me. I know all

your moves, your crime fighting style, favorite catch phrases, everything! I'm your number one fan!" Lazlo interrupted.

Peter laughed and said, "Well be someone else's fan." and ran off.

"Wait for me!" Lazlo yelled as he chased after Peter.

Later that day, Peter was on the roof holding the thief by the neck and he was saying that women these days aren't beautiful as they used to. The thief was bored and said, "Hey look!"

Peter put down the thief and stared at Lois amazed and asked, "Lois? Is that you?"

Lois smiled and said, "It sure is."

Peter then picked the thief up by the neck and told Lois, "Watch this." and threw the thief to the ground and started dancing on him.

Lois laughed and said, "Impressive. Watch this."

The thief gulped and Lois stretched her arm out and picked up the thief and threw him into a billboard. Peter gasped and asked, "Are you married?"

Lois chuckled and said, "No. Want to hang out later on?"

Peter nodded and said, "Sure thing."

"Hey Griffin!" Homer said as he soared on the ice. "Look at me! It's like doing ballerina in the air!"

Lois chuckled and said, "That's my dad. Hi daddy!"

Homer waved and then fell off the ice and landed on the ground hard. Peter chuckled and waved back at Homer who was wounded.

Does anyone think I should continue this? Please reply if you do.


	2. Pencilmater

Later that night, the chaos didn't stop. "He's going to jump!" someone yelled.

Peter ran to the scene and jumped through the window and Ed said, "I think you broke something."

Peter turned to Ed and said confused, "You're weird."

Ed gasped and ran off the building crying. Peter looked away from the window and saw his arch foe, Mr. Crocker also known as, the Pencilmater. "Pencilmater?" Peter asked.

Pencilmater looked up and said in Spanish, "Peter? The stupid one!"

Peter sighed and Lazlo swung into the building and said, "And the Magic Wizard!"

Pencilmater gasped and said in Spanish, "Magic Wizard? It's a fake! A fake I say!"

Lazlo ignored him and said to Peter, "Hey! Did you want to know how I got here so fast?"

Peter looked at Lazlo and said, "Go home Lazlo! And while your out, can you grab me a beer?"

Lazlo looked at Peter and asked, "What?"

Peter sighed and said angrily, "Now."

Pencilmater looked at Lazlo and said in Spanish, "Little oaf. How about an F? Would you like an F?" and he continued to laugh evilly.

Peter wiped his head and picked up Lazlo and said, "Go home now!"

Lazlo gasped and said, "But I'm a huge fan of you!" Peter put Lazlo down and said calmly, "And now you're giving me a headache." Lazlo frowned and said, "It's not about the powers but mine are really cool. I can turn invisible and cast spells on people. Like how I turned that fire truck into a monkey."

"Great! Now fly home! I work alone!" Peter told Lazlo. Pencilmater looked at Lazlo and said in Spanish, "And that outfit looks like a Brittney Spears video." Lazlo sighed and said, "Just give me one chance! I'll prove it! I'll go get the police!" Lazlo turned around and said, "Wait! There's a bomb on you." Lazlo chuckled and disappeared. A few seconds later, a bomb went off and Lazlo screamed and was sent to the hospital.

Later in the hospital, some police officers hovered over him and Peter said, "Once he's fine, take him home. His parents might be worried about him." The officers nodded and continued to hover over Lazlo.

Lazlo sighed and said, "But I can really help you." Peter stared at Lazlo and said, "A bomb almost killed you."

Lazlo sighed and said, "It was an honest mistake." And officer looked over at Peter and said; "He'll be better in 3 days. They're going to give him some new skin tonight." Peter smiled and said, "Good."

"What about Pencilmater?" the officer asked Peter. Peter thought for a moment and said, "He's been giving people F's! So he's powerless." Peter's watch beeped and he said, "Holy cow! I'm running late! Don't worry about Pencilmater."

Peter ran out to the car and drove the church and jumped out and ran inside quickly. "Sorry I'm late." he told Homer. Homer smiled and said, "Happens all the time." Peter quickly took off his mask and put it inside his pants and ran out to Lois.

A little while later the priest said, "Do you Peter take Lois to be your wife?" Lois looked at Peter angry and said in a whisper, "You're late. Were you drinking?"" Peter looked at Lois and whispered, "Maybe."

The priest tapped his foot and asked, "Well." Peter smiled and said, "I do." The priest sighed and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife.

You may now kiss the bride." Peter smiled and kissed Lois as the crowd cheered loudly!


	3. Years Later

Later that night there was a huge announcement. "This just in, Peter Griffin also known as, Mr. Griffin has been sued. He has cause many harms because of his drunk driving! After he got married, he crashed into a tree and ran over the president." Tom Tucker said.

Peter was in court that night and the judge said, "Bloo didn't ask to be saved. He just wanted to be in the tree all day! What's wrong with that?" Peter sighed and said, "I was trying to help. Remember when I saved you from a burning building?"

The judge banged his hammer and said, "You didn't save my life! You just walked in there with a can of beer and said that I looked like a monkey's uncle." Peter stood up vigorously and said, "But you don't understand!"

"Five days later, something bad had happened. Peter Griffin was still driving drunk but instead of running over the president, he ran over 1,000 pedestrians." Tom said.

"We couldn't do anything about him! He'd just be drunk all the time!" Ned Flanders said. "Where are they now? What will they do? Is Peter dead yet? More news at 9." Tom concluded.

15 years later, Peter was working at an insurance office. He wore a white shirt with a black tie.

He weighed 130 pounds and has been loosing weight for the past years. "Denied?" Mrs. Skinner asked confused. "I don't know what the devil is wrong with you but why are you denying my insurance?"

Peter glared at Mrs. Skinner bored and said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Skinner but according to the contract…"

"It can't be! I refuse!" Mrs. Skinner said absurd.

Peter's phone rung and Peter said, "Hold on." and then picked up the phone. "Insurance desk? This is Peter." Peter said. Lois was on the other line and said, "Good news! We're moved in!"

Peter smiled and said excided, "All right!"

Lois was pretty excited and said, "I can't wait! Ha! Ha! This is going to be great! Now we can pick things up where we left off." Peter sighed and said, "I have a customer right now. I'll have to call you back." and then hung up.

Mrs. Skinner was crying and Peter said, "Look, if you want to cry, go do it somewhere else!"

Mrs. Skinner gasped and ran out of the building sobbing, leaving a trail of tears behind her. Peter sighed and his boss, Mr. Burns walked into his office and said, "Griffin! Look what you did to our number 1 customer." Peter laughed and said, "I had no choice but to do so."

"No choice? Everyone has a choice Peter! I make choices all the time. now here's my choice! Get out of here." Mr. Burns said and Peter left the building sadly.

Meanwhile at St. Parks Middle School, Lightning also known as Chris was in huge trouble. "I appreciate you coming here Mrs. Griffin." Principal Skinner said. "What's this about? Did Chris do something wrong again?" Lois asked. "He made me to the conga in class."

Barney Gumble said. Chris laughed and said, "Maybe next week you can act like a monkey." Barney was really tense and prepared to attack Chris. Lois stared at Chris and said, "Run. We'll talk about it at dinner." Chris smiled and ran home quickly.


	4. Fights Begin

Once Lois and Chris left the office Los sighed and told Chris, "I wish you wouldn't do this. You publicly humiliated your teacher in front of everyone. you should be a role model like me for example." Chris gave Lois a weird look and asked, "So I should be a girl?" Lois laughed and said, "No. Not really. Just be responsible." "I do want to be responsible!" Chris shouted eager. Lois chuckled and said, "Good. Why not try out for the track team. But you'd have to run slow so you don't reveal your identity." Chris nodded and said, "Okay. I'll join the track team." Lois smiled and said, "Good."

Meanwhile Meg was having trouble herself. Meg was invisible as she stood watching Mike. She had a major crush on him. "Hey Sally." Mike said to a girl with long golden hair in a ponytail. "Hey Mike. Want me to carry your books?" Mike smiled and said, "Sure. Don't drop them."

Some of Mikes friends walked up and asked, "Want to go swimming?" Mikes other friend looked over and said, "No. He's playing football!" Mike chuckled and said, "We can go swimming tomorrow. I feel athletic today." Mike then sighed and walked away. Meg then turned visible and said, "He looked and me." and she ran to the car quickly.

Once Peter got home he sighed and closed the door tightly. The door kept opening. Peter turned around and picked up the car and threw it onto the ground. The car bounced off the ground and landed as it was before. The kid on the end of the driveway gasped and rode his tiny bike home.

It was dinnertime at the Griffin house and Lois was feeding Stewie who kept throwing food at her. Stewie looked at his food disgusted and said, "What the devil is this? Looks like you barfed it up." Lois couldn't understand Stewie and picked the spoon up and stuffed it in his mouth. Stewie then fainted. "Mom. You're making weird faces again!" Chris complained. Lois faced Chris and said, "No I'm not." Peter was at the other end of the table and said, "You do make weird faces."

Lois sighed and asked Peter, "Do you really need to read at the table?" Peter looked up and said, "It was just getting good. The monkey thinks he's a walrus." Lois looked at what Peter was reading and asked Chris, "Don't you want to tell your father what happened at school?" Chris sighed and said, "Yeah! We dissected a clown!"

Lois sighed and said, "Chris got sent to the office again." Peter sighed and said, "He sure loves that office. What'd he do?"

"Nothing." Chris lied.

Lois sighed and said, "He made his teacher do the conga in front of the class."

Chris laughed and said, "You should've been there!"

Peter sighed and said, "I don't get how many times I have to tell you not to use your hypnotist powers on him." Chris laughed and said, "And after that I ran to the car at 20 miles per hour!"

Peter gasped and said, "Whoa there!" "Are you encouraging him?" Lois asked Peter. Peter stared at Lois and said, "I'm not encouraging him! I'm shocked."

Peter then sighed and left the table. "How's school Meg?" Lois asked Meg. "Nothing to report." Meg said quietly. "You haven't touched your food." Lois said. "I'm not hungry." Meg said.

"Except for Mike, the captain of the football team." Chris joked. "Shut up!" Meg shouted. "Well it's true!" Chris hollered. "No yelling at the table!" Stewie shouted and threw a plate at Meg and a cup of gravy at Chris.

"Stop it you guys!" Lois shouted. Chris ran around the house quickly and threw Meg against the wall. Meg slowly got up and used her force field and Chris accidentally hit the force field and fell to the ground. Suddenly the doorbell rung and Stewie pulled out his laser gun and said, "Get the door fatty!" Peter ignored Stewie because no one could understand Stewie and that's where the trouble happened.


	5. The day get's worse

Peter opened the door and that's where he saw Homer standing outside with a bottle of beer in his hand. "Hey! It's Frozinatior!" Chris said excited. Homer threw down the can of beer into the ground and said, "Hey Speedo, stretchy Invisible, and Stewie." Stewie looked up at Homer and said, "You suck!" Homer laughed and said, "Tonight's the night." Peter smiled and said, "Oh yeah. Bowling night." Before Peter and Homer left Chris gargled some water and spat it into the air and Homer froze it. "Cool." Chris said amazed. "Well we should be going. Night kids." Peter said and left with Homer.

Lois turned around and said, "Don't even think about the conversation being over." Chris sighed and said, "I'm not the only one who's been to the principals office before." Lois chuckled and put Chris to bed. "What does anyone know about normal?"

Meg complained. "The only one here who's normal is Stewie! And he's not even toilet trained." Stewie gave Meg an evil look and said, "God forbid!" and barfed on Meg. "Bad boy!" Lois yelled and took Stewie to his room.

Meanwhile in Homer's car, they were just sitting there talking about the latest crime. "So then she says, don't even think about bowling tonight. Remember September 25, 1957." Peter looked at his watch and asked, "What happened on September 25, 1957?" Homer sighed and said, "The finger incident! Broke my finger on that day."

Peter laughed and said, "Gross." Suddenly, there was a robbery announced on the radio. "You want to catch a robber?" Peter asked Homer. Homer sighed and said, "I'd rather go bowling." Peter sighed and said, "Let's spice it up." and drove to the scene of the crime.

Suddenly the voice said, "There's a fire in the building of the building. It's getting bad." Once Homer and Peter got to the building, they put on their masks and went in. Once they were in the building Homer said nervously, "We're going to get caught."

Peter ignored Homer and said, "I got everyone. Are you going to put out the fire?" Homer tried to freeze the fire and said, "It's to thick." Peter looked around nervously and said, "We can run out the window! We'll be safe there." Suddenly, the floor collapsed and they realized they were in a jewelry store.

"Oh great." Peter said as he took off his mask. "At least they don't think we're robbers." Homer said calmly. "Freeze!" a police officer said. Homer walked over to the water fountain and got a drink and froze the officer and ran off with Peter.

Once Peter got home, he sat on the couch and sighed with relief. Lois walked into the room and said, "It's past midnight. Where were you? And why do you have rubble all over you? This is to much!" Peter sighed and said, "We had to save a burning fire." Lois gasped and said, "You could've killed yourself."

Peter laughed and said, "I wish I did." Lois sighed and said, "I don't want to talk to you for the rest of the night." and sobbed to her room. Peter sighed and went straight to bed.

It was another hard day at work for Peter. Peter was very tired and barely picked up the phone. "Peter Griffin, please come to my office now!" Mr. Burns said on the intercom. Peter sighed and walked slowly to his office. "What's wrong?" Mr. Burns asked Peter. Peter sighed and ignored Mr. Burns. "Answer me!" Mr. Burns yelled. Peter stood up and said, "I had a fight with Lois last night."

Mr. Burns stood up and said, "So you're saying you can't work because of a fight." Mr. Burns sighed and said, "I've been getting a lot of complaints from our customers. And do you know why? They think you're a loser and that's why your phone hasn't rung all day." Peter sat down again and said, "I'm trying to help people."

Mr. Burns stood on his desk and said, "Helping people is just rude! If we helped people, the world would be a mess! What do you think of that?" Peter didn't say anything and said, "You're a cruel man." and left the office. "Stop right now! If you leave you'll never come back!" But it was to late.


	6. The First Battle

While Peter was driving home, his cell phone went off and Peter answered. It was his advisor, Quagmire. "How is he?" Peter asked Quagmire worried. Quagmire grunted and said, "He'll live." Peter paused for a moment and asked, "I'm fired aren't I?" Quagmire continued to grunt and said, "Of course you are." Peter sighed and said, "I can't believe I let him down." Quagmire stopped grunting and said, "You always let people down! That's why you're retired." "I had to do something!" Peter explained. "Every time you say that just makes me nervous you know! I don't think you really mean it." Quagmire said frustrated and hung up. Peter pulled up onto the driveway and the kid was there again. "What do you want?" Peter asked. "Something cool to happen." the kid said. Peter sighed and walked into the house.

Later that day, Peter walked into his room and found a screen that had said, "Hold still." on it. Peter studied the screen and some light scanned Peter's face and Peter fell backwards. The screens voice then said, "Perfect match. Mr. Griffin. Room is secure. Commence message."

Suddenly Pete's face lit up and he said, "Hello Mr. Griffin. Yes we know who you are. No need to worry because your secret is safe with us. Let me get some things straight. My name is Pete! We have something in common. Now listen up bub! I won't repeat this again. The government doesn't believe we exist. I represent a top-secret division of the government, designing technology. And we need your abilities. Something has happened and we need your help." There was a slight pause and Lois who was down stairs said, "Dinners ready!"

Peter slapped his head and said, "Just a minute." and focused on the screen. Pete then continued, "It's contained within your area! So be cautious! Do you understand?" "Is someone there?" Lois asked. Peter looked around and said, "It's the T.V!" "You have 24 hours to respond." Pete demanded and the screen blew up. "Peter!" Lois hollered. "Coming!" Peter said as he rushed down the stairs.

At dinner, Lois was disappointed in Peter. "You're one distracted guy." she said silently. Peter laughed and said, "I sure am." Lois sighed and said, "I know that you miss being a hero and you're job's frustrating but we believe in you." Peter thought about what Lois had said and he needed to tell Lois the truth. "Lois. The company is sending me to a conference." Peter lied. "What?" Lois asked confused. Peter smiled and said, "It's in Africa and I'll be gone for a few days." Lois didn't believe Peter and said, "Africa isn't a conference kind of place. Be serious." Peter then said, "I meant to say L.A!" Lois chuckled and said, "Okay. Have fun. This is a great opportunity for you." Suddenly the phone rung and Peter answered it. "Mr. Griffin." Peter said. "It's Pete!" Pete said on the other line. "Count me in." Peter said happily.

Early the next morning, Peter was on Pete's private jet. "Remember these creatures are hard to beat. It takes brain power!" Peter interrupted and said, "And all I need to do is find the self destruct button and that's all." Pete smiled and said, "Exactly! Be careful." Peter was then sent to the ground and began fighting the robot. "Whoa!" he said amazed by the robot's attack. The robot rolled into a tiny ball and headed straight towards Peter and missed him. Peter jumped onto the robot and started punching its eyes. No harm was done. Peter thought for a moment and went under the robot and said, "A ha! It's a fraud!" The robot looked down and aimed for Peter and missed again and thus hit the self-destruct button! The robot soared back into the lava and melted severely. Peter laughed and suddenly broke his back and said, "Is it just me or do I have a feeling someone's watching me?" Meanwhile Pete was watching the whole thing and said, "I should invite him to dinner."

Later that day, Peter walked into Pete's fortress and saw Pete sitting at the end of the table. "Am I over dressed?" Peter asked worried. "You look great." Pete told Peter. Peter sighed with relief and sat at the other end of the table. The dinner was very quiet. Or was it?


	7. Enemy Strikes Back

It was a very long dinner. Peter was very quiet as Pete was being a blabbermouth! "So you see here, the robot was defeated and well I rest my case. How'd you trick him?" Peter smiled and said, "It was easy. The robot happened to spot me and just blew itself up!" Pete clapped his hands loudly and fell to the ground and said, "Way to go! That's what I like about you Griffin. You never give up!" Peter smiled and said, "Yeah. Maybe I can do that to all the robots!" Pete got up from the ground and said, "Not all robots can be tricked." Peter glared at Pete and asked, "What do you mean?" Pete chuckled and said, "You'll find out soon." Peter gasped and asked, "Soon? When's soon? I want to do it now!" Pete laughed and said, "Tomorrow for sure." Peter sighed and then looked at the food on his plate and said, "Everything looks so good." and ate everything in sight.

The next day was a little awkward. Peter didn't go to work and decided to see a good friend of his, Dexter. "You have an appointment?" the robot guard asked Peter. "I'm an old friend." Peter told the robot guard. The robot guard was about to fire his laser at Peter until he turned off. Dexter walked up to Peter and said, "My God you've gotten fat! Follow me!" Peter shrugged and followed Dexter into the tall building. "Yes things are going quite well. Quite well indeed. The place hasn't changed much. No?" Dexter told Peter. "Weren't you in the newspaper a few days ago?" Peter asked Dexter. "Yes. I've been coming up with the latest outfits for my design but my sister keeps ruining them!" Dexter said disappointed. "Well all I need is a patch job." Peter told Dexter has he handed him his costume. Dexter gasped and said, "This is a huge whole! It was a hobo suit by the way! I'll make you another one." Peter paused and asked, "Where are you going to get another suit?" Dexter turned around and said, "You push to hard darling." "It'll be dramatic! Heroic! And funky fresh!" Dexter said excited. "What about the patch?" Peter asked Dexter. Dexter turned around slowly and said, "Fine! I'll fix the hobo suit. But when I'm done with the new suit, you'll have to throw out the hobo suit." Peter smiled and said, "You're the best!"

The phone rung the next day and Peter ran to the phone and picked it up. Pete said that Peter had another mission. Peter smiled and hung up the phone and Lois asked, "Was that the office?" Peter giggled and said, "Yeah. I got another meeting. Got to go. Bye." and ran out of the house.

On the private jet Peter was on, he was sleeping in his chair and there were lots of beer cans on the ground. "It's a perfect day for flying. We're about to land! So please fasten your seatbelt!" the computer said. Peter woke up and yawned. Pete's face appeared on the screen and said, "You have another mission today. Meet me in Conference room B at 2:00 sharp. Don't be late!" Peter smiled and said, "See you there." At home, Lois gasped and said, "Dexter!"

Lois ran to the phone and decided to call Dexter. "Hey D. It's Lois." Dexter who was on the other line asked, "Lois? Which Lois? The one that can stretch?" "Yes. That's the one!" Lois said. "I'm calling about Peter's suit!" Dexter laughed and said, "You come in one hour. Okay? Goodbye!" and hung up.

Meanwhile on the island, the Magical Wizard cackled and said, "Oh yeah! He's badder! He's wiser! And is way super powerful! Ladies and gentlemen give it up for The Magical Wizard! Whoa! I don't think the party's over folks! You know, I went through quite a few supers to get it worthy to fight you, but man, it wasn't good enough! After you trashed the last one, I had to make some major modifications. Sure it was difficult, but you are worth it. I mean, after all...I am your biggest fan." Peter looked at The Magical Wizard and asked, "Lazlo?" The Magical Wizard turned around and said, "I am no longer Lazlo. Now I'm just the Magical Wizard 2.0! You hurt my feelings! You said and I quote, Fly home! So after I got out of the emergency room, I decided to upgrade this costume!" Peter had a tear in his eye and said, "I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry." The Magical Wizard stared at Peter cautiously and said, "See? Now you respect me! Now that I'm super powerful, you'll bow down to me, thus excepting me for who I am!"

Meanwhile at Dexter's Lab, Lois walked slowly and Dexter said, "There's not much to see here. I started with the baby but I didn't stop! It went on and on forever! I was so brilliant!" Lois chuckled and said, "That's very kind and all but…" "But nothing!" Dexter said positive. Dexter lead Lois to the control room and he showed Lois the designs he made. "For the baby, I have him soft couching and can withstand a temperature over 100000 degrees. It's completely bullet proof, and is machine washable!" Lois gasped and asked, "What do you think Stewie would be doing?" Dexter laughed and said, "Nothing. I'm being prepared! Now for your sons suit, I made it more powerful than ever. It'll make him run more than 200 miles per hour! Your daughter's suit has more powers than ever. She'll be able to turn invisible and will still have those force fields but I added a power where she can turn into anything. And lastly you. You can stretch longer than ever. So what to you think?" Lois gasped amazed and said, "We're retired! So this was you're plan all along!" Lois was truly disappointed! She needed to stop Peter at once.


	8. Truth comes out

Later that day, the sun was going down and Lois was worried about Peter. There were some voices outside Dexter's lab. "We got a man down!" someone said on the radio. "I'm coming." the guard said and ran to the plane and took off. "I hope Peter's okay." Lois thought. Lois pulled out her cell phone and called Peter's office. "Hello?" Mr. Burns answered in a sly voice. "Oh. This is Lois Griffin. Peter's husband?" Lois confirmed. Mr. Burns chuckled and said, "Right. Heard much about you. He's fired."

Lois gasped and said, "He isn't fired. He told me he was on a business trip." Mr. Burns sighed and said, "What a bumbling fool. Stupid as a pig. Well he lied to you." and hung up the phone. Lois gasped and sobbed sadly. "Cheer up darling!" Dexter said as if he didn't care. "So he lied to you. I lie all the time. Never bothered me." Lois sighed and said, "You're right. I should've known by the new car he got." Dexter paused and asked, "He got a new car?" Lois sighed and said, "I can't believe he's leaving me."

Dexter gasped and said, "My God! Snap out of it! You're Elastagirl! The last thing that could possibly happen is your husband dieing of a hear attack." Lois gasped and sobbed loudly.

Once Lois got home she stepped quietly into the house and said, "There's some leftovers you can heat up. Make sure Chris does his homework. You can be in charge that long right?" Meg sighed and said, "Okay. I'll do it!" Lois smiled and said, "Thanks. I'll be back tonight. Late." Meg then thought of a brilliant idea, "I'm going with you!"

Lois turned around and said, "That's a horrible idea. You'd die out there!" Meg sighed and said, "My point exact." Lois sighed and said, "Fine." Chris ran into the room and said, "Cool! What's with the tights? Are they ours? Oh boy!" Lois quickly called Wade and said, "Get me a jet. Stat!"

Early the next day, the sun was shining brightly and the jet was going about 120 mph! "Mayday! We have some planes!" someone said over the radio. "Plane going down!" Lois tried to pull the jet up. And it worked.

Peter was in the Magical Wizard's evil lair filled with security, just in case Peter tries to escape. "Now that I have you where I want you to be, I just want to say how proud I am of getting to phase 2 of my 5 step plan. Phase 1 was to capture you here! Phase to was to lock you in my evil lair. Now Phase 3 is to turn you into a heartless and Phase 4 is to turn your family into a heartless. Finally, I shall turn myself into a heartless and no one can stop me now!" Peter sighed and asked, "What's a heartless?" The Magical Wizard slapped his head and said, "Something evil."

Meanwhile in the jet, Lois slapped her head and said, "I missed it! I was so close!" Meg gasped and said, "Mom! Chris keeps hitting me!" Lois turned around and said, "Chris! Shut up and sit down!" Then the crash began.


	9. The Sitter

The thundering plane zoomed down to the ground and Lois tried to pull the plane back up. "Hold on kids! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" Chris and Meg screamed in fear and held the curtains tightly! A few seconds later, the curtain ripped off and Meg and Chris flew back and hit the wall. Lois quickly pulled the plane up again and said, "Wait. Where's Stewie?" Meg glared at Lois and said, "Home." Lois gasped and yelled, "You left Stewie at home! Who's going to watch him?" Meanwhile at the Griffin house, Stewie was making weapons and he fired one of them at the wall. "Success!" he said to himself. Back on the plane Chris sighed and said, "We hired a sitter for him. He said he'd be there in 2 hours. He just left from Hawaii." Lois gasped and said, "Thank God. So I'll pay for the sitter." Suddenly the phone rung. It was Quagmire. "Hey Lois. Just got back from my trip. All right!" Lois sighed and said, "Well make sure Stewie is behaving." Quagmire chocked a little and said, "Okay. I have music for him to listen to while he sleeps." Lois nodded and hung the phone up. Quagmire hung up the phone and looked nervously at the shark tank under him as he was being hanged from ceiling. Suddenly, the plane landed on the ground with a bang and Lois fell out the window while Chris and Meg rolled out of the door. Lois stood up and said, "Come on guys. Let's stick together."

Meanwhile in the Magical Wizard's lab, Peter was struggling forcefully. "I see you want to work alone." the Magical Wizard said evilly. "Release me now!" Peter ordered. "Or what?" he asked sly. "I'll brake you in half!" The Magical Wizard laughed and said, "You couldn't do that! You don't have the brains to do so." Peter sighed and sobbed.

Later that night Lois, Chris, and Meg were in a dark cave and Lois said, "Meg. Look after Chris. I'm going to find your father." Meg sighed and said, "Okay. Don't be to long." Lois smiled and kissed Meg lightly and said, "Thanks." and left the cave.

"He's not weak you know." Pete told the Magical Wizard. The Magical Wizard smiled and said, "That's the plan. Starting tomorrow, exactly at noon, his wife is going to come here and we'll trap her here. Then her kids will rescue them and then they'll be trapped. Finally, I'll turn them into heartless!" Pete laughed and said, "Good idea!" When the sun rose the next day, something weird happened.


	10. Conclusion

Early the next morning, Meg and Chris woke up and looked around. Lois wasn't back. "Where's mom?" Meg asked. Chris yawned and said, "I don't know. Mom said she'd be back by morning." then a few miles away, Chris and Meg could hear Lois screaming! "Mom!" Chris and Meg said at the same time. "What are we going to do? Mom's got to be here somewhere!" Chris yelled nervously. "We need to use our powers!" Meg said confident. "Okay." Chris agreed. Then they both ran off to where Lois was. Meanwhile in the Magical Wizards evil lair, Pete clapped his hands and said, "Finally! Once we turn your family into a heartless, the world will be doomed forever!" "Heartless?" Lois asked Peter. "We're going to become heartless." Peter smiled and said, "What could possibly go wrong?" The Magical Wizard chuckled and said, "Well if you must know what a heartless is, you'll have to find out." Peter waved his hand and asked, "Is it like plastic surgery? Huh? Huh?" Pete slapped his head and said; "I'll show you an example as I turn Sora into a heartless." Sora who was on the other side of the room struggled and yelled "Let me go!" Pete chuckled and said, "As if." Then an idea popped into the Magical Wizards head. "Wait! Don't turn that poor lad into a heartless when I have the power to turn him into a monkey slave!" Kuzco walked into the lab and said, "I'll get you out Sora." Sora smiled as Kuzco unlocked him. "Hey! What about us?" Peter complained. Kuzco turned around and said, "Oh. I don't help people who weight over 100 pounds. Good luck though."

Meanwhile 20 miles away, Meg stopped running and said, "Wait here. I see something behind those bushes." Chris stared at the bush and said, "Activate your force field." Meg nodded and made a force field around her and Chris. "Is it gone?" Chris whispered. Suddenly there was a huge 20 ft heartless that appeared and squashed the force field. Chris ran under the heartless and appeared at the evil lair in seconds! "Way to go lardo!" Meg yelled and chased after Chris.

"The heartless has been activated." Pete told the Magical Wizard. Suddenly, Meg and Chris ran into the evil lair and yelled, "Mom! Dad! You're safe!" Peter opened his eyes and said, "Kids! You're here!" Lois smiled and asked, "How did the fight go?" Meg looked around and said, "We defeated it." Crash! The heartless jumped through the roof and landed in front of Meg. Chris looked around and there was a teleport button on the sidewall. Chris ran to the button and pressed it quickly. Then the heartless disappeared and was never seen again. Lois and Peter were still locked tightly and the Magical Wizard got angry and said, "That's impossible! I'll get you medaling kids!" Peter and Lois were let free and Lois said, "Let's take out the trash." Suddenly, Lois's cell phone went off and it was Quagmire again. "Oh Lois!" Quagmire said desperately. "I need your help. Stewie cut off both of my legs and now I can't go anywhere. Help me!" Lois gasped and said, "Don't worry. We'll be over there."

A little while later at the Griffin house, Lois opened the door and Quagmire was lying on the ground, not breathing. Stewie walked into the room and said, "Oh great. You again. Okay fat man! Get me a pizza. Lois, kill yourself!" Lois sighed and said, "Stewie! Bad boy! Now treats for you!" Stewie looked around slowly and said, "Well I'm not going to his funeral." THE END!


End file.
